What Hurts the Most
by Gelphie44
Summary: Emma is left reeling after Regina drunkenly leaves Henry alone one night. The blonde must figure out what caused Regina to go off the deep end. Meanwhile Regina must struggle with her inner demons and alcohol seems like the only possible solution. Eventual SwanQueen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first ever OuaT fanfic. I've been out of the writing game for a while so please bear with me while I rediscover how to write. Thanks!**

Emma slammed the door to her yellow beetle and quickly made a beeline for the house at 108 Mifflin Street. She was beyond concerned and it had tested all her patience just to drive the few blocks from her house.

It all started when she received a call at 4AM on her emergency cell phone. She and David were required to carry it when no one was at the station. It was her week to carry it and things had been quiet thus far in the small town of Storybrooke.

"Hello." The blonde answered drearily. She looked at the clock to confirm what time it was before shifting in bed to get up. No one ever called the emergency phone unless there was a problem. Swinging her feet over the bed she winced at the cold floor that greeted her. November's in Storybrooke were brutally cold.

"Mom?" Came the voice on the other end. The blonde immediately was alert when she heard a familiar accent. She shifted from the bed, grabbing her gun and badge as she rushed towards the closet.

"Henry? What is it? Is everything okay? Why aren't you sleeping?" Emma spoke a mile a minute. She was at a loss on why Henry would be calling her emergency phone at four in the morning. She didn't even know that he knew the number.

"I just wanted to hear your voice." Henry's voice cracked as he held the phone tightly in his grasp. "I miss you."

Emma could hear the dejection in the boy's speech and instantly became worried.

"Henry what's wrong? Where are you?" Emma threw the first shirt on that was in her closet. She didn't care that it said 'Support local music, sleep with a musician'. At this point she was too worried to care about proper work attire.

"I'm at home." The boy sighed into the phone. "I can't sleep."

Emma gave a sigh of relief as she heard that Henry was safe and at home.

"I'm sorry, kid. Is your mother home? Is she up?" Emma asked as she grabbed the keys off of her dresser. She rushed downstairs noting her mother and father were still sound asleep in their bed. At least the call hadn't woken the whole household.

"No. She isn't here." Came the reply that broke Emma's heart. Where was Regina and why wasn't she home? Had she left Henry home alone? _He's only nine!_ She thought as she opened the door to her car waiting outside.

"Hey Henry, it'll be okay." Emma tried to reassure the boy. "I'm on my way over, okay?"

"I had a scary dream." The child started to tear up and sniffled on the other end. "I woke up and my mom wasn't here. I tried calling for her but she isn't here. I don't know where she went."

Emma gripped the steering wheel tighter. She couldn't wait to see Regina and give her a piece of her mind. What kind of person leaves their kid alone in the middle of the night? The blonde pressed the gas petal harder as she blew through the town's only red light.

"I'm on my way Henry. Just hold tight, okay? Everything will be okay." The blonde said into the phone. She had only known Henry for a little over a year now but that boy had become her life. He had grounded her when she thought no one else could.

"Okay." The boy sounded deflated. "Emma?"

"Yes, Henry?" Emma asked as she turned onto Mifflin Street. She saw the house straight ahead on the left and gave a sigh of relief once she saw it wasn't on fire and nothing looked amiss.

"Thanks." And with that he hung up the phone.

Emma sat for a second looking at the phone as the screen went from white to black. _Okay that was weird._ Emma thought as she slammed the door to her car. She needed to get to the bottom of why Regina was absent and why Henry had woken up terrified and alone. 

**XXX**

The door opened almost immediately once Emma got to the landing. Henry came rushing out; arms outstretched, and clung to the blonde fiercely. The force of which was enough to knock the sheriff slightly backwards but she recovered quickly and placed her arms around the boy.

"Hey Henry." She leant down and ran her fingers soothingly through the boys brown hair. "Everything is okay now, I'm here."

The boy clung tighter as he felt the blonde shift to a kneeling position.

"Want to tell me what your dream was about?" Emma looked into Henry's eye as she rubbed his arm for comfort. "Maybe inside though. It's quite cold out here."

Henry shivered subconsciously at the mention of the weather. He nodded his head and took Emma's hand as she led him through the archway.

The blonde looked around the house, trying to gauge if Regina really was there and Henry had just been fibbing on the phone to get her over. She didn't see any sight of the once evil queen. Once inside she bent down to carry the small boy in her arms. He was still light enough she could carry him very easily.

Henry didn't mind being treating this way. He needed the comfort and was grateful that someone was there to provide it. He yawned tiredly as they reached the door to his bedroom.

"Will you lay with me?" Henry asked with puppy dog eyes. Emma sighed. She had seen that look before and it definitely was not inherited from her. No, this look he had gotten from Neal.

"Of course, kid." She smiled as she placed the boy upon his blue comforter and sheets. She climbed in next to him as Henry reached over and slung an arm around her midsection.

"I dreamt that the curse was never broken and that you never came to Storybrooke. My mom was still evil and she was doing all these things." Henry sniffled as he recounted the dream that had awoken him so early in the morning.

"Hey, I'm here now and that was just a dream." She tried to reassure the scared little boy. She stroked his hair and noted that his eyes began to flutter with each passing stroke of her hand. "I may not know where your mom is right now but I'm sure she has a very good reason." She encouraged him as he slipped back into sleep. Before too long she heard his breathing even out meaning he had finally fallen back to sleep.

Emma sighed as she took in the sight of what looked to be a scared little child in need of a mother's comfort. _Where the hell are you Regina?_ She thought as she too closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 **XXX**

Emma awoke to the sound of a door being slammed. Thankfully she stayed still enough that Henry remained a sleep. She was unsure of how long the two of them had been slumbering. Looking over to the nightstand she found her discarded cell phone from the night before and looking at the time. 8AM. She groaned, as she knew that she was late for work and that Henry had surely missed the school bus.

She was about to wake up the small boy when the door to his room opened and none other than Regina stumbled in looking rough around the edges. The former queen looked upon her sleeping son and then at the blonde who seemed to be cradling him.

"What the hell?" Regina slurred as she tried to take a few steps forward but faltered.

"I should be asking you the same question." Emma raised an eyebrow before looking down at Henry. She slowly slipped her arm away from her son, careful not to wake him up. "Let's talk outside." She motioned to the hallway.

Regina didn't really have a choice as Emma dragged her form with her.

"Are you drunk?" Emma asked although she already knew the answer. The brunette reeked of alcohol and she had that look about her. "What the hell Regina?"

"First off, why the hell are you in my house?" Regina drunkenly spouted as she poked her index finger into Emma's chest. She burped slightly as she tried to remain upright.

"Regina," Emma almost yelled. "You left Henry alone to go out drinking all night?" She couldn't believe what she was seeing. The woman in front of her was completely wasted. "He called me at 4am crying because he woke up alone and scared."

Regina frowned and sobered almost immediately. "He did?" She meekly asked as she looked back towards her son's room.

"Regina I need an explanation. You can't just run off all night to party and leave our son alone." Emma fumed. "He's nine! What if something bad happened? What if there was an intruder or the house caught on fire?" She began to pace as she thought about everything that could have possibly gone wrong without the presence of an adult there.

Regina looked guilty for a moment but wasn't going to give Emma the satisfaction of being right.

"I don't need to explain anything to you Miss Swan." There was ice in her tone. "Last I checked Henry was still my son and living with me. I appreciate you coming over but I can handle it from here." She waved a hand of dismissal towards the blonde.

"Are you serious? You are still drunk Regina. I may not always like you but I like what is best for our son. I am going to go back in there and wake him up for school. I suggest you take a shower and use some mouthwash." Emma left before Regina could form a rebuttal. How dare the blonde think she knew what was best for everyone. She was just so infuriating sometimes. She hated her and wished she would be gone from her life. She wished that Emma Swan had never come to Storybrooke. She wished that she could just forget about her. She wished…and then that's when Regina finally admitted it to herself. It may have taken a few shots of tequila followed up by some Jack Daniels but Regina finally understood why she hated the blonde so much.

She hated the fact that she was in love with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to the few readers who subscribed and reviewed this story. This chapter is for you. Hopefully I'll have another up within the next few days.**

Regina turned the shower nozzle to hot as she stepped in allowing the still cold water to cascade over her body. _What was I thinking?_ The brunette thought as she placed her hands on the wall and leaned into the spray. Her body began to shake as tears collided with the water. _How could I have been so stupid?_ She had done this overnight escape before but had never been caught. She was afraid to admit it but she was beginning to think she had a drinking problem.

It all started when Emma came to town. That's when her life had been turned upside down. At first she had despised the blonde but after everything they had been through she began to respect the sheriff. She saw how much Emma cared for Henry and how happy she had made him. How could she go on hating her when she made Henry so happy? So she tried to be civil and eventually the two had formed a sort of understanding with the other. There were moments when Regina swore she had finally made a friend and others where she wanted them to be more.

 _She'll never like you back._ Regina thought dejectedly as she went to turn the shower nozzle off. She hadn't completely washed up but the water was enough to sober her a little more. She had to go out and face the day. She already knew that she would call out of work, but she hoped that Henry had been able to make it to school.

When Regina exited the bathroom she expected to find an empty house. What she found was Emma standing there, arms crossed, glaring at her.

"Oh, Miss Swan." Regina feigned surprise. "I thought you were taking Henry to school."

The sight of the brunette in nothing but a towel momentarily froze Emma but she regained composure very quickly.

"I called Mary Margaret and she was able to swing by and pick him up on her way in." Emma explained before taking a small step towards the still drunk woman. "Regina, we need to talk."

Regina sighed in defeat as she realized that Emma was right. They did need to talk.

"Let me just put some clothes on first, all right?" Regina took in her appearance and looked back towards the blonde. She could have sworn she saw Emma checking her out. This softened her a little.

"And Emma?" Regina added as she trudged her way to her bedroom. The blonde looked up to meet her eyes. "I'm really sorry you had to witness this. I can explain…I just…" The brunette trailed off not sure what to say. What could she say really? That she had a drinking problem? That she had left Henry alone before? That all she could think about was Emma joining her in her bedroom right now?

Emma could see the confusion and sadness in the brunette's eyes. It broke her heart to see her so deflated.

"Just go change and we can talk." The blonde managed to say before turning around to wait downstairs. She wasn't sure what had drove Regina to that point but she was going to try her best to figure it out. She cared for Regina despite the brunette's attempts to keep her away.

 **XXX**

The smell of coffee assaulted the brunette as she made her way downstairs to where Emma was waiting for her. Rounding the corner she saw Emma relaxing in a chair with a coffee mug hugged between the palms of her hands. She looked at home. Regina signed at the domestic situation wishing that she could come downstairs to this every morning.

"Hi." Emma said as she noticed her new companion. "Feeling better?"

Regina made her way over to the coffee pot before pouring herself a cup. Since she was out all night she hadn't been to sleep yet. A yawn escaped her lips at the thought.

"Yes." Regina replied formally as she took the seat opposite the blonde. "I don't have an excuse for what I did last night. I know that I shouldn't have left Henry alone." Her shoulders slumped. She was over fighting this battle alone.

"Can I ask you something Regina?" Emma reached out a hand and placed it upon the freshly washed arm of the brunette. She noted how soft her skin was. It made the hair on the back of her neck stick up but she didn't let Regina know this.

"Yes." Regina exhaled the breath that she had been holding since Emma had placed her hand on her. Her body tensed but she could feel the coffee begin to take its effect.

"What made you go out to drink? You have plenty of alcohol here. Last time I was over I saw it all stashed in your liquor cabinet. You can't tell me that you went through 4 bottles of tequila and cider yourself."

Regina looked guilty. She had gone through 4 bottles by herself in the span of a week. That's what drove her out the night before. The desire to drink away her feelings and the inability to do so with her lack of alcohol.

"I don't have any more liquor in the house." The brunette sighed, afraid of what Emma might think of her. She studied her face to see her reaction but if Emma had one it was only internal.

"Oh." Emma put her coffee mug down and ran her hand through her blonde locks. "Are you okay Regina? I mean, you look okay and all during the day but I don't know what you get into at night." The sheriff took the direct approach.

Regina needed to decide now if she was going to cave and spill all her secrets to the blonde or if she was going to go her normal route and put up more walls. She was good at protecting herself and knew exactly what to say to assure the blonde this wouldn't happen again. The only problem though was that Regina didn't want to do this. She didn't want to go her normal route. Look at where it had gotten her. She was ready and willing to open up to another human being. But could she trust Emma? Emma was the sheriff and also the daughter of her arch nemesis. Would the blonde go running back to mommy and daddy and tell them all about weak old Regina?

Emma noticed the inner turmoil in the brown eyes and pressed more firmly on her hand resting on Regina's arm.

"Hey Regina, it's okay." Emma reassured her. "I'm here if you want to talk about it."

Regina looked up with unshed tears in her eyes. How could this woman in front of her provide so much comfort with only a touch of her hand?

"I don't know where to begin Emma." Regina was finally opening up. "I just can't stop drinking." The brunette hiccupped uncomfortably as the remaining alcohol was working its way out of her system.

"You can stop Regina. You have all the tools at your disposal. You have me and Henry who will be here for you." The blonde offered a weak smile as she saw the unshed tears begin to finally fall. Before she knew it the brunette across from her had placed her head in her hands and her shoulders began to shake.

Emma didn't miss a heartbeat. She removed herself from her chair and immediately went over to kneel next to Regina. Once she found her opening she launched her arms forward and hugged the woman until she felt her sobs begin to ebb. She wasn't quite sure why Regina was having such a reaction but who was she to judge? She had done some pretty messed up stuff in her days. She had seen plenty of people addicted to alcohol and knew what it did to them. She beat herself up a little for being so blind to Regina. How could she have missed the warning signs? Yes she usually saw Regina with a drink in her hand late at night but she assumed it was always just a nightcap. She wasn't aware that it never stopped at just one.

"I don't know what forced you to drink but I do know that I will help you overcome it." Emma cooed into the brunette's ear as she rubbed her back in comfort. That only caused the former queen to start up crying again.

"You." Regina managed to get out between her first few cries. She was too far-gone and didn't care of the consequences. It was all or nothing with the blonde. She had held this secret inside of her for too long.

"What?" Confused about Regina's answer Emma continued to rub her back. "What did you say Regina?"

"I said that I drink because of you."

Emma's hand immediately stilled as she took in the words from Regina. How was she to blame for this? What had she done?

"I…I don't understand." Emma let go of the brunette and begged for her to look up at her. "What do you mean you drink because of me? How am I to blame?"

Regina buried her face further into her hands refusing to give Emma the satisfaction of seeing her so broken. She decided that she had spoke too much. It must still be the alcohol talking.

"Please go." She mumbled in between deep breaths to steady the stream of tears. She was nearly all cried out but was embarrassed to look upon Emma's face.

"Regina please, talk to me. I can help." Emma reached her hand out to take hold of one of Regina's own. She didn't care that the hand was moist and more than likely covered in a combination of tears and mucus.

The brunette looked over and saw the determination in Emma's eyes. It infuriated her and excited her all at the same time. She didn't know whether to hate her or lean over and kiss her soft lips.

"No one can help. Especially not you." She shook her head as she tried to sit up and gain a little bit of composure. If the old Regina was here she would fireball herself into oblivion over being so needy and helpless. She was better than this. She didn't need anyone to help put her back together.

"Regina…" Emma began but was cut off when the other woman stood abruptly from her chair.

"I said leave my house." Regina pointed towards the door. She was tired of feeling weak and had decided that she had given away too much. She cursed herself mentally for needing comfort in another person, especially the person who caused this problem in the first place.

Emma stood immediately and leveled a glare at the once evil queen. There was determination in her eyes.

"You can kick me out Regina but I won't give up. I'm going to get to the bottom of this." She turned to leave and before she made it to the front door she looked back to see the brunette with fire still in her eyes. "If I get another call from Henry at 4 in the morning you are going to wish you had taken my help when you had it."

And with that the door to her house had shut leaving Regina alone once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma made it as far as Main Street before pulling the yellow beetle to the side of the road. She gripped the steering wheel tighter as she tried to work through what had just happened. When she went over to the Mills residence last night she surely wasn't expecting this. She wasn't expecting to see Regina completely fall apart. She wasn't expecting to learn about her drinking problem. She wasn't expecting to feel completely broken hearted over this. What did it matter to her that Regina had a drinking problem? As long as Henry was cared for that should be all that mattered. So why did she feel so vested in the situation? Her thoughts were interrupted when her cell phone began to ring.

"Hey David." She sighed as she looked at what time it was. She was an hour late to work and had failed to let her father know.

"Yes, I'm all right. No I don't need you to come and get me." Emma rolled her eyes at her father. He still treated her like a teenaged girl sometimes. Perhaps because he had never been able to raise her himself he was making up for lost time.

"I will explain later but can you cover my shift today? Call me if an emergency comes up." She didn't wait to hear any more after David said yes. She hung up the phone and pulled the bug back onto the road. She was going to get to the bottom of this right now.

 _How am I the cause of her drinking?_ Emma kept replaying their previous conversation in her head. _Have I done something to upset her so badly? Is she drinking because I'm spending too much time with Henry?_

Emma's thoughts finally quieted down when she reached the house she had left not even 15 minutes prior.

Disregarding the doorbell entirely she went to turn the doorknob, hoping that it was still unlocked. She was correct.

"Regina," She called out as she placed her keys on the side table. "I know you're still here." She continued to look around but saw no signs of the brunette anywhere on the first level. She decided to go upstairs.

Once she reached the upper level she went directly towards Regina's bedroom expecting the woman to be there. She was correct. What she hadn't counted on was that Regina would have already fallen asleep and in little more than a thin tank top and underwear.

Emma's breath hitched as she took in the sleeping form. Regina looked so peaceful and delectable. The blonde shook her head of the mental image. She was here to help Regina not to have inappropriate thoughts of her. She had been having more of these images of the brunette lately and it scared her to figure out the reason why.

Deciding there was nothing she could do but wait for the brunette to wake up, and with a nasty hangover for sure, she excused herself from the bedroom and went downstairs to tidy up. A part of her was telling her to leave and that it wasn't her business but a stronger part said to stay and take care of this woman. She went about placing the dishes in the dishwasher and cleaning up her mess from breakfast. She had already called out of work so it was too late to change her mind. She could wait.

 **XXX**

Regina awoke four hours later with a pounding headache. She looked over to see a glass of water and two Motrin on her side table. She didn't remember putting them there but she didn't remember most of last night either. What she did remember was getting into a fight with Emma and telling her to leave her house. The brunette groaned as she accepted the pills readily and gulped down the entire glass of water.

 _I need to stop drinking._ The brunette mentally chastised herself before looking to the clock. It was almost 1:30 in the afternoon and Henry would be getting off the school bus in another two hours. She had to pull herself together before he got home. She had a lot to make up for.

"Regina?" The brunette's head whipped up a little too fast as she looked towards her doorway. She blinked rapidly to make sure that she was seeing things correctly and it wasn't still the alcohol talking.

"Hey." Emma smiled weakly as she made her way towards the bed. "I know you told me to go but I hope this is okay." She sat down on the side of the bed, forgetting momentarily that Regina was still wearing very little clothing.

Regina was confused. Why had Emma come back? Why did she care?

"I…" the brunette began and then trailed off as she looked down to what she was wearing. Her cheeks flushed crimson as she shifted uncomfortably, pulling her bed sheets up further.

Emma noticed the woman's apprehension and immediately sprung up from the bed as if it were made of lava.

"I'm sorry Regina, I should have knocked." Emma's own face mirrored the embarrassment of Regina's. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I can go now if you want."

Regina relaxed at hearing the true concern in the blonde's voice. Emma had come back for her.

"Emma," Regina began, "Please stay." She sighed as she scooted over in her bed to allow the other woman to sit back down. "I assume I have you to thank for the medicine and water?" She looked towards the blonde questioningly. Why had Emma come back?

"Yes." Emma confirmed before taking her seat once again.

There was an awkward silence that passed between the two. Neither knew where to begin exactly. It was Emma who broke the silence first.

"I'm sorry I left earlier. I know that you told me to but I should have stuck around. You needed my help and I folded at the first sign of defiance." The blonde looked down at her clasped hands in shame. Regina had begun to open up to her before and she paid her back by running away.

"You came back." Regina shook her head slightly in disbelief. No one ever came back for her.

"I didn't want you to think that I didn't care Regina, because I do. Admitting you have a drinking problem is the first step and I want to help you through the others." Emma reached out and placed her hand on Regina's. There was a look of understanding and acceptance that passed between the two.

"Why would you help me?" Regina couldn't understand.

Emma shrugged, not sure what to say. "Well you said that I was the reason you drank. I don't know why you said that but if I'm the reason then perhaps I can offer a solution?" The blonde was hopeful.

Regina groaned as she remembered divulging all of her secrets. Of course Emma hadn't forgotten that piece of information.

"Hey." Emma squeezed Regina's hand tighter. "I'm not looking for an explanation right now Regina. I don't care what caused you to drink. I just want to make sure that it doesn't happen again." She offered up a smile that seemed to calm the brunette down. "I do however want to talk about why you didn't say something sooner. Why did you let it get so bad?"

Regina was offended. She always thought she had it under control. Well, until last night that is.

"It started at just one drink and then one led to two." Regina shook her head. "I am so alone Emma." It was out of her lips before she could censor herself. Her eyes expanded as she realized what she had just said.

If Emma was surprised by this admission she didn't show it. She inched closer to Regina on the bed, aware of the heat emanating from her. When she was close enough she wrapped her arm around the brunette and pulled her close.

"We all feel that way sometimes Regina. It's completely normal. But just know this, you are not alone. You have a family here in Storybrooke and we all care for you." The sheriff comforted her.

"It isn't the same and you know it." Regina's head shook. "Having someone love you and having someone in love with you is different."

Emma was a little taken aback by this admission.

"Well have you tried dating?" The blonde offered. "I hear that's a pretty good start." She smiled encouragingly as she continued to hold onto the brunette.

Regina chuckled slightly at how silly and juvenile she was sounding. Of course she had tried dating in the past but nothing ever seemed to work out. Ever since Daniel had passed she hadn't felt a connection on that level with anyone. Well, until Emma had come along. She breathed in the natural perfume of the blonde and relaxed. Somehow Emma had a way of making her feel better without even trying too hard.

"It's not that easy. Especially now that everyone has their memories back and I'm still the evil queen in their minds."

"I see." Emma pursed her lips as she tried to figure out a solution. "Ever do online dating?"

Again Regina chuckled.

"What? What's so funny?" The blonde looked at the amusement on Regina's face, her grip on the brunette lessening slightly.

"This is just an odd conversation. I feel like we are having girl talk and next we will be painting each others nails." She shook her head.

Emma didn't miss a beat. "Only if we can do red. Red is my favorite."

Regina laughed out loud at the serious look on Emma's face. She knew that she was kidding but the humor was still there. It felt good to be in the arms of her crush and to be able to talk so openly. She frowned slightly at the thought of this ending.

"What? What is it?" Emma noticed the shift in her mood.

"It's just…" the brunette trailed off. "I am enjoying our time together and just realized that when you leave I will be left alone. I'm afraid that I'll feel the need to drink. I don't like to be alone." Regina continued to frown. This moment between the two was going to be short lived. Soon the sheriff would have to get back to work and she would go about her mayoral and mom duties. This conversation didn't change anything in the long run.

Emma's face mirrored Regina's. She hadn't thought about it but the mayor was right. She was going to have to leave eventually and she wasn't too keen to do so.

A minute of comfortable silence passed between the two as they both tried to make peace with the situation.

"What if I didn't leave?" Emma broke the silence. Regina looked at her like she was crazy. "Hear me out Regina."

"I'm listening." The brunette spoke. She was more than willing to hear her out.

"I told you that you didn't have to go through this alone. What if I was here to help you out? I could stay in the guest room and at night when you get the urge to drink you can just come and talk to me?" Emma suggested. She tried to gage the brunette's reaction. When she couldn't, she figured she had overstepped her boundaries. "I don't mean to impose though or invite myself into your home. I just thought I'd offer the chance to…"

"Yes." Regina cut her off before she could finish. It was cute how the blonde began to ramble when she was nervous.

"Really?" Emma smiled at the opportunity.

"Yes, really." Regina's smile mirrored her own. "Thank you, Emma."

The blonde continued to smile as she slowly extracted herself from the bed. She hadn't realized that during their conversation she had placed her hand haphazardly on Regina's thigh.

"Well I need to go get some clothes then and pick up some lunch. Your pantry doesn't have nearly enough junk food for me." The blonde smiled as she walked towards the door. She couldn't explain why but she felt giddy inside.

"I really appreciate everything you are doing for me Emma." Regina spoke. "Pick me up a sandwich?" She added with a wink.

Emma couldn't explain why but the wink stirred up a kaleidoscope of butterflies in her stomach. She nodded her head as she made her exit. Taking the stairs two at a time, she was excited to get their cohabitation experience started. She made it quickly to her car and got in.

She was smiling the entire way.


	4. Chapter 4

"Regina! Regina, oh God are you okay?" A panicked voice could be heard in the distance. Regina was stuck inside of her own head. The voice on the other end sounded frantic. The brunette continued to stare at the tiled floor. She had been staring at the floor ever since the ambulance had brought her there. Where was there exactly? She didn't quite know. She didn't understand what was happening. All she knew was that someone was yelling her name and now shaking her shoulder. The brunette remained catatonic.

"Regina?" The voice shifted to more concerned and less panicked. "Hey, are you okay?" The pressure on the brunettes shoulder did not relent. "Please answer me, Regina."

The brunette blinked as the floor came into focus. She had stared at it so long that all the tiles seemed to mold together in some out of focus scene. She gulped audibly as she looked at the source of the voice.

"Emma?" The brunette asked for clarification. She was sitting alone in a hospital chair as doctors and patients moved about. No one taking a second glance at the duo as they finally reconnected with one another.

"I'm here." The blonde smiled weakly as she went to pull the obviously shocked brunette into her arms. "They gave me a call since I'm Sheriff." She stroked the brunette tresses.

"Emma, I don't know what happened." Regina shook her head as tears began to form in her eyes.

It had been one week. One week since Emma had temporarily moved in with them and one week for her to fuck everything up.

"We'll figure this out together. They took Henry back to get an xray of his arm." Emma tried to gain the woman's attention. Regina kept drifting away to some far off place. "Regina!" She yelled for affect. A few patients stared their way but for the most part they were still in their own bubble.

The brunette looked up. "I'm so sorry Emma. I didn't see the deer. Before I knew it the thing ran across the road and I hit it." The woman tried to bury her face in her hands. It was a nightmare scenario come true.

"These things happen Regina. That's what insurance is for. Henry is going to be fine. The airbags deployed and everyone is okay. He may have a broken arm but it could be a lot worse. You got lucky." The blonde smiled reassuringly.

In all honesty when she received the call of a vehicle hitting a deer she wasn't all that concerned. Deer were common in Maine and they had been a nuisance in the past. It wasn't until the dispatcher informed her of the make and model of the car had her heart stopped. She knew that it was Regina without a doubt.

"I can't deal with this Emma." The brunette began to rock back and forth in her chair. Ever since Emma had been living with them she hadn't had one sip of alcohol. She had had cravings of course but Emma was always there to talk her through them.

"Yes you can Regina. I know you can." Emma looked up when Doctor Whale came out into the waiting room.

"Emma, Regina." Doctor Whale nodded at the pair noticing Regina's sullen expression. "Are you sure you are all right Ms. Mills? We can have someone look at you. You have been in a wreck as well."

"I'm fine." Regina was short with the man. "How's Henry?"

"Henry is doing fine. He didn't break his arm but he does have a few cuts and bruises from the seatbelt and window breaking." The doctor was pleased to inform the pair. He would hate for anything to happen to the boy.

There was an audible sigh of relief between the two.

"Can we see him now?" Emma took hold of Regina's hand and stood from her chair pulling the brunette with her.

"Yes. But he might be sleepy from some of the medication." The doctor shuffled to the side, allowing the woman to pass. They didn't hesitate to do so.

"Thank you Doctor." Emma smiled over her shoulder as she led the brunette in to see Henry.

"Moms!" The boy yelled enthusiastically as he saw them both enter his room. The nurse was just finishing up dressing the boys' wounds. "Look!" He held up his arm that took the brunt of the hit. It has snapped against the back of the seat in front of him when the car had come to a slamming halt.

"I see." Emma smiled just as enthusiastically as she went to sit on the bed. He seemed to be taking this better than she would have thought.

"I got these cool bandages and the doctors said I must be a superhero to not break anything." The boy continued to show off his bandages. Meanwhile Regina held her tongue. She felt guilty. Guilty that Henry was in here in the first place. Guilty that she hadn't seen the deer coming. Guilty that her boy had to endure such an accident.

Emma laughed as she looked over to the brunette for support. Her face fell as she registered the look of panic on Regina's face.

"See Regina." Emma caught the other woman's eyes. "Henry is fine. It's all okay."

"Yeah mom! I'm good. But let's not do that again, okay?" The boy squirmed in the hospital bed. "Can we go home now?"

Regina walked over and placed her hand on Henry's uninjured arm. "I'm sorry sweetie but Doctor Whale still wants to watch you tonight."

The boys face dropped. He didn't want to stay in the hospital.

"But I'm fine. Really. I can move." The boy made a move to get up and winced when he moved a certain way. He was experiencing whiplash first hand.

"Stay still kid." Emma moved Henry back to where he had been laying down. "I know you can move but the doctors still want to make sure." She leaned down to whisper something in his ear. "Plus I think they are jealous of your superman skills. Probably want to make sure you don't super heal overnight."

The boy smiled. The smile was soon followed by a yawn. The medicine was making him tired.

"Stay with me?" He asked as he took hold of his mothers' hands.

"Of course." Emma smiled. She looked to the brunette to agree to the same.

"Sure thing." Regina smiled weakly before the boy fell asleep.

As soon as Henry was out Regina made a beeline for the door.

"Regina!" Emma hissed as she watched the woman try to leave. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I need to get out of here." Regina left before Emma could respond.

The blonde sighed as she took out her phone to dial the one person she knew would help her, no questions asked.

 **XXX**

"Give me a shot of Whiskey. Actually make it a double." Regina amended as she sat alone at the town's only decent bar.

"Haven't seen you in a while Regina." The bartended made conversation as he poured the honey liquid into its container. "Want me to start a tab?"

"Yes." The brunette didn't hesitate. She looked at the liquid placed before her. A part of her knew that she shouldn't do this. She shouldn't allow alcohol to control her. But the other part had been through a lot and needed to ease her pain. She could have killed her son tonight. She could have lost him. The thought alone was enough to drive the woman back to the bar.

"Regina!" A voice to the right of her called out.

The brunette looked up as she saw Emma sprint towards the bar out of breath.

"Regina, don't do it!" The blonde made it to the bar just in time. She knocked the shot of whiskey out of the way.

"Stop!" The former evil Queen demanded. "Don't tell me what I can or can't do, Ms. Swan."

So it was back to formalities then. "Regina please. You are better than this."

"Oh come off your high horse. I'll drink if I want to." The brunette seethed. She was having a terrible day and all she wanted was one drink, one drink to ease her nerves. Her fingers ticked as she waived the bartender down again.

"I thought you were going to stop. I thought you wanted to stop. I thought that you were doing well." Emma pleaded as she tried to get Regina to see reason.

"I can't do this Emma. I can't be perfect. I almost killed our son today!" The brunette fired back.

"But you didn't. Regina it was an accident. Please just talk to me." The blonde shooed the bartender away. He didn't dare come back with the look she had given him.

"I'm a fuck up Emma. I can't get anything right. I can't get what I want or be who I want to be. I can't do this on my own." Regina stood to leave. If she wasn't able to get her fix here then maybe she could go somewhere else.

"You don't have to Regina. I'm here to help, remember?" Emma trailed after her.

"You're a Band-Aid Emma. That's all you are. You aren't fixing anything." The brunette tried to hurt the blonde to see if that tactic worked. She instantly regretted her words when she saw the hurt they had caused.

"Regina please just talk to me." Emma wouldn't let the words sting too much. She knew that whatever pain Regina was in was causing her to say this.

"You want me to tell you everything that's wrong?" The brunette almost screamed. They had made their way to the parking lot and had stopped just short of Emma's car.

"Fine, I'll tell you everything that's wrong." The brunette raged. She was so furious at the blonde for intruding. She was furious that she wouldn't leave her alone. Emma was the cause of her drinking initially. She was the reason that the brunette liked the taste so much.

Before Regina knew what she was doing she had stepped forward and closed the gap between the two. Bringing her lips smashing against the blondes in such force that they might be bruised tomorrow.

Emma was shocked by the move.

Regina was about to pull back when she felt Emma begin to kiss her back. All the tension from the past week had come to a head. All the guilt and sadness over her car wreck fueled this kiss. If she was going to fuck everything up then she might as well go all in. She felt like she had nothing to lose.

After what felt like an eternity the blonde pulled back, eyes wide at what had just happened.

"You." Regina said breathless. Her voice didn't house the same resentment and anger as before. "You are what's wrong."

Emma finally understood. She understood why Regina said she was the cause of her drinking. She too had drunk over a long lost love once. Her eyes widened.

"I…" Emma began but before she could finish her phone rang. "Hold that thought." She told Regina as she stepped aside to take the call.

"Hey Ruby." Emma answered. "He's up? Okay thanks for watching him. We'll be back soon. Tell him we are down in the cafeteria getting food." Emma hung up the phone as she walked back towards the mayor. Regina had her hands in her pockets and shyness began to present itself.

"We need to leave now. Henry is awake and asking questions." Emma opened the door for Regina to get in.

"Oh god." The brunette sighed. "He asked us not to leave and we both did." She certainly wasn't winning any mother of the year awards.

"It's okay. I have Ruby watching him. I told her to tell him we went to grab food." Emma peeled out of the parking lot and headed back towards the hospital.

"He would believe that too knowing your appetite."

Was Regina trying to make a joke? Emma looked over and gave her a small smile. They would talk about that kiss later and what it meant. Right now they needed to get back to their son.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey kid." Emma entered the hospital room with Regina in tow.

"Mom!" The boy's eyes lit up as a yawn escaped from his mouth. "I woke up and you weren't here."

Regina looked guilty as she took a seat on the other side of the boy. Red got up to give the women their space.

"I'll be out here if you need anything." The woman smiled as she walked towards the door.

"Thanks Red." Emma whispered to her friend before joining Regina. Red didn't know what was going on but she was always there for Emma. She smiled once more at Henry before stepping out into the hallway.

"I'm sorry Henry, that was my fault." Regina placed her hand on his uninjured arm. "I got the munchies."

Henry just laughed and continued to smile, unaware that his mothers had left the hospital at all.

"Can we go home now?" The boy asked as he once again tried to sit up. A familiar pain shot through his injured arm and he winced. "I don't like car accidents."

Regina's guilt continued but she needed to be here for her son. She could deal with what was going on between her and Emma later.

"I don't either. We can't leave yet though. Just try to sleep some more and you'll feel better in the morning."

Henry frowned. He didn't like being confined to a strange bed that wasn't his own. "Can you at least lay down with me?"

Emma looked to Regina.

"Of course I can." Regina smiled politely as she crawled into bed, careful to avoid his injured arm. Emma smiled.

"You too, mom" Henry beamed as he patted the spot on the opposite side of where Regina had settled in.

"I don't think there is room on there buddy." The blonde smiled as she took the seat that Regina had just occupied. This put her right next to the brunette with Henry on her far side. "I'll sit over here and keep you company, how about that?"

"All right" The boy smiled as his eyes fluttered closed again. Within minutes his breathing had slowed down and you could tell that he was asleep.

Regina stared blankly up at the ceiling. She could feel Emma's eyes on her but she felt very uncomfortable. Had she really just flat out kissed her earlier? Had she actually admitted to having a crush on the savior? She, the Evil Queen, kissed the savior. The brunette exhaled loudly as she steadied herself for a big talk.

Emma wasn't quite sure where to begin. She knew that Regina was wide-awake and they needed to talk about what had happened at the bar. When she heard the brunette exhale she knew that it was time.

"So…" Emma started but trailed off hoping that Regina would fill in the gaps. When she didn't the blonde picked back up. "You kissed me."

It wasn't a question.

"Yes." Regina answered anyways.

"So you what, like have a crush on me?" Emma looked down into her own lap, surprised to see that she had twisted her shirt into a tangled mess. She always did this when she was nervous. She always had to be playing with something in her hands. This time it was her shirt that had been cast in that unfortunate role.

The brunette closed her eyes and breathed deeply again. She could do this. She needed to do this. She was done avoiding the root of her drinking problem.

"Yes."

"Oh." The blonde sighed, releasing the hem of her shirt from her hands.

"But if I'm not mistaken, you kissed me back." Regina added, finally looking over to the chair where Emma sat.

Green eyes met chocolate. Emma gulped audibly before having to turn away. Was it getting hot in here or was it just her? She felt a blush begin to form on her cheeks.

"I don't know what to say." The blonde admitted. They really needed to turn down the heat in this place; she could feel her face getting hotter by the minute.

"I'm sorry, Emma." Regina could tell that she was making the other woman uncomfortable. "You've been kind and gracious to me over the past week and here I am taking advantage of that." The brunette started to feel disgusted with herself. Maybe she had forced Emma to kiss her back.

"I'm just confused is all." The blonde admitted before standing from the chair to pace the room. She needed to get some breeze going on her face.

"Want to just forget it and go back to being friends?" Regina asked hopeful. "I mean…if we were friends to begin with." She offered in afterthought. Maybe she had misinterpreted Emma's help for a friendship. Maybe Emma was just helping because that's who she was. It didn't mean they had become friends.

"Of course we were friends." Emma ran her hand through her golden locks. "…are friends." She amended.

The butterflies in Regina's stomach abated slightly at the admission.

"How long have you had a crush on me?" Emma turned to face the brunette. She needed to know if this was a recent development or not.

"Since forever." Regina admitted. It was too late now to start lying and back peddling. She was tired of the lies and hiding her true feelings. Maybe she would despise herself later for it, but at least she would know once and for all where they stood.

Emma didn't know what to do. Here Regina was admitting to having a major crush on her and she couldn't form a single thought. Of course there had been moments over the past week where she thought about Regina on a little more than a friendly basis. Of course she sometimes checked Regina out when she was exiting the shower and toweling off. But true feelings? Did she actually have true feelings for the arch nemesis of her parents? They would kill Regina if they knew she harbored feelings for their daughter. What's worse is what Emma thought they might do to her if she reciprocated. Would they turn their backs against her and would she be an orphan once again? It was a huge risk to take.

"Regina," Emma began "I'm not gay."

The brunette immediately looked like someone had backed a car over her childhood puppy.

"I mean," Emma tried to amend her statement. She hated to see Regina so rejected and sad. "I have never been gay before. I've never had a relationship with a woman."

"I know that." Regina's tone was that of the Evil Queen. She was closing up emotionally and she was closing up fast.

"Hold on a fucking minute Regina." Emma groaned in frustration. The former Evil Queen had known about her crush for probably a year and had had time to deal with it. Emma was just now finding out about it and needed time to process. What would it mean if she started to date Regina? Did she really want to find out? Sure the brunette was attractive and wickedly funny at times, but there was also the drinking problem to work through and the fact that she was short tempered. What would it mean to Henry if they dated and then broke up? It would devastate their son.

"I'm sorry. I know this is a lot to take in in one night." Regina shook her head. Maybe she was expecting too much. This wasn't a fairytale. Maybe back in the Enchanted Forest things would have worked out but not here. Storybrooke, Maine didn't have the same charm and effect.

"It is." Emma agreed before finally taking her seat back next to Regina. "There is a lot to consider Regina and I'm not even sure that…"

She was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Hey." Red peeked her head back in. Emma's face fell immediately. She had forgotten that her friend had been just outside the room. Had she heard any of the conversation?

"Hey Red." Emma smiled, trying to ignore the panic that rose in her stomach. Red was known for gossip and if she had overheard anything then the entire town would learn of Regina's crush.

"I'm going to get out of here for the night. I have to work the early shift at the diner and maybe I can get a few hours of sleep before then." She smiled politely as Emma stood to give her friend a hug.

"Thanks again for doing this." She smiled as she released her friend. Once Red had exited Emma turned back to see Regina still staring at the door.

"You think she heard anything?" Regina pressed as she looked over to make sure Henry was still sound asleep.

"I don't know." Emma sighed, once again running her hand through her hair.

Regina smiled weakly.

"I like it when you do that."

"Do what?" Emma asked as she took her seat back next to Regina.

"Run your hands through your hair. It's sexy." Regina was all smiles now. There was also a mischievous glint in her eyes like she knew a secret but wasn't willing to tell anyone else.

 _Holy crap. Is she flirting with me?_ Emma's face felt hot once again. _What is this effect she is having on me if I'm not into her?_

"Cat got your tongue Ms. Swan?" Regina was being playful.

"Something like that." Emma responded, not quite sure if she should admit that she liked being flirted with. She resisted the urge to run her hand through her hair again.

"What were you saying before Ms. Lucas kindly interrupted us?" Regina wanted to continue their conversation from before.

Emma blinked rapidly. What was it they had been talking about? She had forgotten.

"I don't remember." Emma cleared her throat. Her body was beginning to heat up and she didn't know why. Regina's chocolate eyes never left hers.

"Something about you not being sure?" Regina offered. "Are you not sure because you don't have feelings for me? Or are you not sure because of who I am and my history with your family?"

The brunette was truly hitting all the topics tonight. She was not afraid of anything it seemed. It kind of turned Emma on.

"I'm not sure." Emma apologized. "Until tonight I guess I hadn't ever considered it."

Regina could see that she was making the blonde uncomfortable but she kind of liked it. It wasn't a bad uncomfortable.

"Well was I a good kisser at least?" Regina teased. She just wanted to see the look on Emma's already flush face.

Emma didn't think she could blush any further but she did. There must be a new color on the color chart for what her face was doing. She shifted in her seat, aware of the heat that started in her core and worked its way through her body. What was this woman doing to her? This was Regina. They were friends, nothing more.

"Yes." Emma admitted.

Regina beamed a million dollar smile. Beside her Henry began to squirm but was soon back to lightly snoring.

"Go on a date with me?" Regina was hopeful. It had been a whirlwind of a night already.

"Why?" Emma still didn't understand why Regina had a crush on her.

"Because I want to take you out." Regina offered the most innocent excuse, which was true. She really did want to take Emma out.

Emma had a million reasons why she should say no clambering in her brain. She could easily give one of them but a strong part of her didn't want to. She wasn't gay, but she wanted to go out with Regina. What did that mean?

"Okay." Emma resigned the war raging between her ears.

Regina hadn't actually thought that Emma would say yes. She was delightfully caught off guard when she heard that one word.

Okay?" Regina repeated as if she hadn't heard her the first time.

"Yes." Emma steadied herself. "I'll go out on a date with you Regina Mills."

Regina couldn't be any happier than she was right now. Emma Swan had agreed to go out on a date with her. Things were looking up.


	6. Chapter 6

"Fuck!" Emma screamed as she looked to the face of her friend.

She had gone to the diner that morning to make sure Ruby hadn't heard much of their conversation the night before. When she cornered the waitress to ask her, the look Red gave her was all she needed for confirmation that she had.

"Calm down, Emma." Red shot arrows through her eyes. "Do you want someone picking up on our conversation?"

Emma shook her head and placed it in her resting palms. Ruby was the last person she wanted to know this secret. Not because she didn't trust her but because then it made it all the more real. Regina had a crush on her and she agreed to go on a date.

"Look, Em, I'm not going to tell anyone if that's what you're worried about." Ruby seemed a little hurt that Emma didn't trust her with something so important.

The blonde looked up to see the hurt that she had caused in the other woman. She immediately regretted her outbreak.

"I'm sorry, Rubes." The Sheriff smiled weakly. "This is all so new and I'm still trying to process it all."

Ruby smiled hearteningly as she placed a hand on top of her friends for support.

"I don't know Regina very well, but I can tell that she was serious when she said that she liked you." The waitress smiled encouragingly. "So do you like her?"

Emma sighed. She didn't know if she liked her or not. She just agreed to the date because in the moment she felt something stir inside of her that had been dormant for a long time. Was she regretting her choice now?

"I'm not sure Rubes. I'm not gay but there is something about her that I can't get out of my mind."

"Sounds like you might reciprocate her crush." The waitress smiled before she heard the bell above the door the Granny's ring. "Hey, I have to go back to work but I'm here if you need anything. I promise I won't say a thing." She made the motion to zip up her lips before disappearing to help the new customers.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Emma looked up from her spot at the counter to see her mother sliding into the seat next to hers. Oh god, what was she going to tell her parents? Emma felt guilty for even keeping this a secret from them.

"Is everything all right, dear?" Mary Margaret waved over Ruby and placed a small to go order. "You look a little sick." Her motherly instincts had her reaching out her palm to check her daughter's temperature.

Emma retreated at the advance. She frowned deeper when she saw the hurt it caused on her mothers face.

"I'm fine." She offered a plastic smile. She recalled then that she actually had a valid reason to look upset. "Henry and Regina were in a car accident last night."

"Oh no!" Mary Margaret gasped as her hand went to her mouth in shock.

"They're okay." Emma offered before her mother had a heart attack. "It just shook me up I guess."

"That's terrible." Mary Margaret placed a comforting hand on her daughters back. She began to rub soothing circles to try and calm her down.

Emma felt so guilty. Here her mother was trying to comfort her, meanwhile Emma agreed to go on a date with her arch nemesis. Sure Regina had changed but her parents still had some issues with her.

"Henry is already showing off his cuts and bruises to his friends. He'll be just fine." Emma offered a little more information to her mother.

"And Regina?" Mary Margaret looked on caringly.

"You care about her well being?" Emma was genuinely shocked.

"Of course!" Mary Margaret seemed to take offense to that. "She may have been my enemy back in the Enchanted Forest but she was also my step-mother once."

Emma laughed out loud at this. She had forgotten that piece of advice when she agreed to her date with Regina. She was going on a date with what, her step-grandmother? It was all very comedic and she hadn't had much sleep the night before so she laughed until her sides hurt.

Mary Margaret looked on concerned.

"Are you sure you are feeling well sweetheart? I can drive you home if you want to just rest. I'm sure David will understand."

"I'm fine." Emma continued to laugh stupidly as she got up from the barstool. She thought she could go through with this but she couldn't. She needed to cancel this date with Regina and she needed to do it soon.

"All right." Mary Margaret wasn't convinced. "Call me when you get home, all right?"

"Sure thing." Emma shook her head as she left the diner. She wasn't going to go home. She was going over to the mayor's house. She needed to settle this once and for all. She must have been crazy to agree to a date. She wasn't gay and she couldn't date her step-grandmother. It was absurd.

 **XXX**

"Hello?" Emma called out. She still had the key to the mayor's house so she entered, expecting to find Regina there. "Regina, are you there?"

After thirty seconds with no answer the blonde assumed she was alone. Perhaps Regina had gone into the office. Henry was already back at school and so she knew that he wouldn't be there until later.

"Guess I'll wait." The blonde spoke to herself as she took the stairs two at a time. It wasn't until she got to the top step that she heard a melodic voice coming from the bathroom.

"Regina?" Emma called out. She approached the master bedroom, peeking inside to see that light was definitely on in the bathroom. "Regina, are you in there?" She called again as she walked into the bedroom.

"Emma?" The soft singing was replaced with the confused voice of Regina. "Just a minute, I'll be right out!"

Emma took a spot on the bed and waiting for the woman in question to exit. She was getting nervous the longer she waited. Her hands started to fiddle with the bedspread. This needed to be done though. She couldn't date Regina in good conscious. It would destroy her parents.

"What's up?" Regina exited the bathroom in nothing more than a towel. Her hair was wet from a fresh shower. She tucked her arms around her chest, feeling slightly exposed.

Emma's resolve broke as soon as she took in the sight of a towel clad Regina. She subconsciously licked her lips as her eyes strayed to what was hiding underneath tan arms.

Regina quirked an eyebrow, amused with the savior's distraction. She purposefully let her arms fall to her sides.

"Earth to Emma." Regina chuckled as she walked closer to the blonde.

Emma shook the daze she was in. She was here for one thing and one thing only. But God did Regina look delicious in that towel. _Ugh! You aren't gay, Emma!_ She yelled to remind herself. Her eyes went from the towel to Regina's chocolate ones.

"You okay, Em?" Regina reached out to place a hand on the blondes shoulder.

Emma groaned at the slight touch. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"Ican'tgoonadatewithyou." Emma spoke feverishly fast.

"Huh?" Regina cocked her head to one side. She hadn't understood what the blonde had said.

Emma inhaled deeply to steel her nerves.

"I said that I can't go on a date with you, Regina." Emma instantly saw the upset in Regina's eyes.

"Oh." Regina tried not to sound too wounded but was failing. "Is there an explanation as to why?"

"Please don't look like that. Please don't look so sad." Emma could feel her own tears begin to surface. Her eyes grew more watery the longer she looked at the hurt she had caused. She should have left well enough alone and just gone on one stupid date. She felt terrible.

"You're the one who looks sad." Regina reached her hand out to catch the first tear that spilled from Emma's left eye. She was upset but she was almost more upset that Emma was. She could tell there was inner conflict in her and it pained her to see it.

Emma leaned into the touch. What was she doing? Why was she accepting comfort from Regina when she was here to let her down easily? It just felt so good having a warm hand there when she was upset. But why was she upset? It wasn't as if she was in love with Regina. Before last night she didn't even know Regina had feelings for her.

"Emma." Regina placed her hand underneath the blonde's chin and forced her to look up. "What's wrong?"

Somewhere between starting to tear up and having her chin pushed up slightly, Regina had crouched down on the ground so she was now eye level to the blonde that sat on the bed.

Emma looked straight ahead into the chocolate orbs that hadn't left her mind since Regina's admission the night before. Emma could see the unhappy in them but she also saw caring and devotion. Regina truly cared about what was saddening Emma. She wasn't focused on herself at that moment; she was focused solely on another human beings feelings. That bit of information made this all the more difficult.

"I think I like you too." Emma admitted aloud to herself and Regina for the first time.

"Shouldn't that be a good thing?" Regina smiled, not letting go of Emma's chin. Her other hand had made its way onto the sheriff's thigh.

"You're the enemy of my parents." Emma laughed painfully. "You're my freaking step-grandmother for Christ's sake. That's a bit weird."

Although Emma felt like she needed to, she didn't pull away from Regina's touch.

"At least I'm not your true grandmother, now that would be really weird." Regina joked trying to lighten the mood. She saw a small upturn of Emma's lips. It was working.

"Emma, sweetheart, I can't apologize enough for what I did in the past but I know that I want you now. I can't help my feelings. If I could then I would have turned them off long ago. Do you think I like having a crush on Snow White's fucking perfect daughter? I didn't choose this Emma. But I can't ignore it any longer."

Emma heard the honesty behind those words. She felt goose bumps appear on her arms, unable to stop them from doing so.

"Did you just call me sweetheart?" Emma chuckled; she felt her heart getting lighter the longer she talked to Regina. What was this effect she was having over her?

Regina produced her own smile now.

"Yes. Does it bother you?"

"No, not in the slightest." Emma could smell the intoxicating shampoo that was wafting from Regina's freshly washed hair. She didn't know what she was doing but she knew that she couldn't resist the brunette.

It only took less that five seconds to make up her mind. She learned forward and captured Regina's lips in a sweet, innocent kiss. This wasn't anything like their first kiss in the parking lot. This kiss was meant more as a thank you and a promise for the future. It only lasted five seconds itself, but the effect seemed to last longer.

"So tell me again why you have to cancel our date?" Regina smiled contently as she rested her forehead against Emma's.

"I don't remember." Emma sighed contently. She continued to breath in Regina's scent. It was intoxicating being so close together.

So maybe she was just a little bit gay. Emma smiled at the internal admission.

"Emma, sweetheart…" Regina trailed off as she slowly moved her forehead away. Emma frowned at the loss of contact.

"Hmm?" Emma answered, unhappy to see Regina move away.

"Friday night okay with you?" The brunette beamed, confident that their date was back on.

"Friday works for me." Emma smiled a genuine smile. She might have some guilt to work through but she was excited for this date.

"Oh, and Emma," Regina added.

"Yeah?" Emma licked her lips once again.

"Can I get dressed now?" Regina chuckled at the blush that crept its way up to Emma's face.

Oh she was going to have so much fun on Friday.


	7. Chapter 7

"Would you care for a bottle of wine, miss?"

Emma immediately spoke for the couple before Regina had the chance to say no.

"No thank you."

"Certainly. I'll be back to take your order shortly. Please let me know if you have any questions." The waiter bowed courteously before leaving the women to themselves.

It had been a long week waiting for Friday to roll around. Emma had moved back in with her parents, finding the temptation to stay away from Regina too hard after their first night after the accident. Regina had promised not to drink anything and to call Emma if she had any temptation to. Honestly, with something to look forward to the thought didn't even cross the Mayor's mind. Maybe she was getting over her problem.

The blonde cleared her throat, extremely nervous. She had picked Regina up earlier; as to not cause suspicion with the Mayor suddenly showing up at Mary Margaret and David's house dressed like she was. Thankfully Henry had a sleepover that weekend so they didn't need to explain to a sitter where they would be. It was just the two of them. Well the two of them and everyone else at the restaurant.

Emma shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She had chosen to wear a dress tonight, something that she didn't do very often. She had been mentally preparing for this date all week and when the time came she was very anxious. Regina looked beyond gorgeous in her strapless black dress, which only furthered Emma's anxiety. What was she doing going on a date with a woman? She didn't know what to do or who would pay. Was she expected to order for Regina like a man usually would? Was one of them the man in this situation? Emma looked up and noticed Regina watching her intensely. She should say something.

"I hear the shellfish is really good here." Emma spoke. She didn't know why she was having such a hard time relaxing. This was Regina; they had eaten together numerous times. Tonight should have been easy for her.

The brunette looked down at the menu, reading the shellfish selection. She could sense the other woman's nerves.

"Emma, you can relax around me." Regina offered before moving her hand across the table to take Emma's.

The blonde smiled politely at the motion but it wasn't honest.

"Is it because someone might recognize us?" Regina offered the most logical reason. They had specifically gone to a restaurant outside of Storybrooke just in case.

Emma shrugged. She just felt off. Something wasn't right about this date.

"Do you want to leave?" Regina frowned at the thought of such a bad date. She was unlikely to get another one.

"No, it's fine." Emma gave the same fake smile. "Let's just order."

The waiter came back around and took their orders. Eventually the two of them started talking, but it never got below the surface. It was as if they were both on an interview or meeting someone for the very first time. Their conversation seemed superficial.

When it came time to pay the bill both women fought over the check. Regina eventually won since she argued that she had been the one to ask Emma out.

The car ride home was equally as awkward for the pair. It wasn't until Emma was pulling into Regina's driveway did that dam finally break.

"Okay Emma, what the hell?" Regina demanded. "Why do I feel like that was the worst date you've ever had to endure?"

Emma put her car in park and turned off the engine. Apparently they were going to be here a while.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't explain why you were kind of rude to me. It's rude to pretend to be having fun when I know you aren't." Regina was upset and for good reason. She knew they were both looking forward to this date so what was the deal? What had happened?

"I like you Regina, I do."

"But…?" Regina knew it was coming. She could sense where this conversation was going. Hadn't they already duked it out earlier this week? They had kissed twice now and at least one of those was on purpose. This should have been a better date than it was.

"But I'm not sure that I'm dating material. I never know what to talk about and I fumble with my words and I can't relax and…"

Regina cut Emma off with a peck to her lips. Not meant to be sexual, but to comfort the rambling blonde.

Emma looked so confused.

"Emma, did you psyche yourself out for this date? Is that why you didn't have fun?" Regina offered.

"I don't know." Emma shrugged.

"I want you to come inside with me."

"What?" Emma looked very confused. The date had gone horribly and here Regina was inviting her inside.

"We get a do-over." Regina wouldn't take no for an answer. She was out of the car and walking around to the driver side door. She opened it and held a hand for Emma to take.

Emma looked at the hand and then at the person offering it. Before she could overthink anything she was walking up the steps to Regina's house.

She had been there many times before but this night it felt different. Everything felt different.

"Emma, take a seat on the couch, I'll be there in a second." Regina kissed Emma's cheek and disappeared up the stairs. When she reappeared a few minutes later Emma had settled herself uncomfortably on the middle sofa cushion. Regina shook her head at the sight. Emma looked completely out of her element.

"Here, put these on." Regina tossed a pair of pajamas Emma's way. Emma looked up to see Regina had already changed into her own.

"Umm…are we having a pajama party?" Emma looked confused.

Regina laughed, lightening the tension in the room.

"You look so tense in those dress up clothes, Emma. I want you to be comfortable and in your element. So please go put on those sweatpants and t-shirt and return to the couch when you're done." Regina hoped her plan would work. She was just kind of thinking of this on the fly. She didn't have a plan B originally when she went into tonight's date. She just knew that Emma had been completely overwhelmed and it had ruined their night. She could only be flattered by it really. If Emma had been so overwhelmed then it must mean that she cared a lot about how the date really went.

Emma reappeared five minutes later and immediately looked more relaxed.

"There is the Emma I know." Regina smiled as she patted a space next to her on the couch.

Emma slowly made her way over, noting that Regina had lit a fire in the fireplace. It all seemed kind of romantic.

"So, Emma, why were you so nervous tonight?"

Emma sat down eventually and tried not to fidget with her hands. She was still nervous and she hated it. It had already ruined their night. Why was Regina trying to salvage it?

"I guess I just wanted everything to go nicely." Emma shrugged. Her voice hitched when Regina reached over to run her fingers lazily over the blonde's right arm. She loved this little bit of touching.

"And by nicely you mean boring?" Regina teased. "You do realize that you didn't want to talk about anything buy Henry and work, right?"

Regina knew that she was calling the blonde out but she hoped this method would work. Maybe if Emma realized what she had done then she would be able to relax some more.

"I'm sorry." Emma shifted uncomfortably. She didn't deserve to be here with Regina right now. She had fucked up her one shot at a decent date.

"Emma, sweetheart, I'm not mad you know. I'm not even upset with you. I just want you to know that you don't have to be fake with me. You don't have to give the cookie cutter response to everything. That isn't the Emma that I like. The Emma I like is a little more spontaneous and doesn't give a shit what people think about her." Regina tucked a strand of loose hair behind Emma's ear.

Emma was starting to relax a little more. These touches were calming her and the pajamas were a nice addition as well. Regina sure did know how to be romantic at times. The blonde smiled her first sincere smile of the night.

"There you are." Regina mirrored her response.

"I'm sorry Regina. I just get so wrapped up in my head sometimes that I ruin things. I think that I like you more that I realized." Emma laughed nervously, afraid she was still screwing up.

"I understand that, Emma. But I want you to feel at ease with me." Regina smiled. "What can I do to ease your tension?"

The question was an honest one but it seemed a little suggestive to Emma. Of course her mind would go in the gutter. Here Regina is trying to be romantic and help and her mind automatically goes to sex. Well it would relax her…

Regina smirked, reading Emma's mind apparently.

"I'm not going to sleep with you tonight." Regina giggled. She knew Emma all too well.

Emma flushed at the statement.

"Aww, sweetheart, I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable." Regina didn't think her method was working as well as it should have been. "Come here." She reached out her arm and settled Emma into a side cuddle. The kind of cuddle you get in when you are watching a movie together.

Emma felt tense but upon smelling Regina's shampoo began to relax. After a minute or two she had completely melted into Regina's side.

"Better?" Regina grinned at her accomplishment. She could feel Emma relax next to her.

"Much." Emma placed one arm idly across Regina's stomach. Now she was the one causing the brunette to tense. Emma snickered at the change in position. After a minute or two she began to rub circles around her stomach, causing Regina to tense even more.

"Emma." Regina sighed in a strained sort of way. "Remember me saying I'm not going to sleep with you tonight?"

Emma laughed.

"Yeah, well as amazing as that feels you might need to stop." Regina shifted so Emma's arm fell to the wayside.

Emma just kept laughing. She liked this power she had over Regina. She liked knowing that Regina was sensitive to stomach rubs. This was information that could be used at a later date. The blonde grinned inwardly. A later date sure sounded good.

"Thank you." Emma looked up from her cuddle position into Regina's eyes.

"Your welcome." Regina smiled before leaning down to kiss those inviting lips.

The kiss was probably their best one yet. It started off timid but worked its way to being more passionate than their first shared kiss in the parking lot. Regina's tongue sought entrance into Emma's mouth, which was granted willingly. Emma responded with a small moan, encouraging Regina to do that again. The two continued to kiss for another five minutes until Emma pulled back, realizing she had repositioned herself during their kiss and was now straddling Regina's hips. When had that happened?

"You are an amazing kisser." Regina sighed contently as she too looked at their current position. "And God, Emma, you look so sexy from this perspective." The brunette winked to the woman above.

Emma was having a hard time remaining upright. All she wanted to do was give in and recapture Regina's sweet and plump lips. She never realized that the mayor tasted like apples until tonight. They hadn't had any alcohol at dinner but she felt drunk. She needed more of Regina. She wanted more.

"Woah, Emma. What are you doing?" Regina tried to stop the advance but was lost the second the saviors lips recaptured hers. All protests died on her lips. To hell with no sex on a first date. She wanted Emma and she wanted her bad. Moaning into the blonde's lips caused Emma to break away and giggle slightly. The vibrations must have tickled. Emma didn't waste much time away from Regina's body. She immediately found her pulse point on her neck and began to place kisses there. Regina moved her arms from Emma's hips to her back. She stroked up and down, reassuring the blonde. She felt Emma shudder in her grasp. God if they didn't stop soon she would need to take this up to her bedroom.

Emma finally sobered enough to pull back and look down at the lust filled eyes of Regina. She honestly could have continued going but she was scared. Up until this past week she had never thought of a woman romantically. She didn't know what to do with her hands, or more importantly her fingers. She needed to take a chill pill and digest what had already transpired between the two.

"Sorry." Emma blushed sheepishly. "I got carried away."

Regina's eyes fluttered, trying to break her lustful stupor. Eventually Emma moved off of Regina's lap and back to her side of the cushion. Regina frowned at the loss of contact.

"That's very much okay." Regina shook her head, still in a daze. She needed a cold shower and she needed one soon.

"I should go." Emma got up to leave. Regina would have protested but she really did need that shower. One more minute with Emma kissing her that way she had and it might have been too late.

"All right." Regina got up and walked Emma to the front door.

"I had fun on our second first date." Emma placed her hands in the sweatpants pockets. "Oh do you need these back?"

"Keep them. They look good on you." Regina smiled before leaning in for one last chaste kiss.

Emma started to walk down the driveway but stopped when she heard her name being called.

"Emma. Please try to relax for the next date, okay?" Regina leaned against the doorpost, watching the blonde leave.

"Next date?" Emma was hopeful as she responded.

"Well yes, you can't expect me to not ask you for another." Regina chuckled as Emma opened the door to her yellow Beetle.

"Deal." Emma beamed before vanishing in her car and backing out of the driveway.

Regina couldn't help but smile as she closed the door. Their first date had been successful.


End file.
